Regret
by air maiden
Summary: They told her she was pregnant. And when each did, Toph felt angry enough to bite the head of the father. Whoever he was, he was seriously in big, big, big- Taang, Tokka, Toko. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I just got this idea a little while ago and even though this circumstance is probably one that Toph would kill me for putting her in I'm evil. (Hehe) So read and review and I'll try not to have too terribly waiting period for updates. Thanks!**

**Visitor**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar.**

She had over exerted herself, that was all. Toph, in the midst of her earthbending, breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. The pains in her stomach were terrible, as if a war far greater than the one resolved six years ago was being fought within the walls of her belly. This was not the first time either.

I'm not training myself hard enough, Toph thought to herself. I've been letting my skill go unpolished.

She summoned the earth, threatening to tear it to shreds if it did not obey her command. Gravity won. Soon she was on the floor retching something awful. She felt as she never had before. A handmaiden came rushing to her and grasped her hand.

"Miss Toph, my lady, are you alright."

Toph shook the young girls hand off, glaring with her murky eyes that saw no light. "I'm fine," she growled. "Just fine."

She detested being vulnerable, she always had since she was a little girl. But in spite of her kick butt attitude, the young earthbender had changed much. Her black hair still piled up in a thick bun and bangs still fell over her green eyes, but her face was no longer one of a child's. She was more shapely and, to her great aggravation, nearly the same height.

Most respectable called Lady Bei Fong, short for the extremely long title that she herself disregarded, Toph now lived on her own. The little pavilion in earth kingdom country was a good place to go and train when she wasn't out on political affairs. There was also a little garden with a lily pond that had on more than one account been obstructed by Toph's craters. 'What do I need a garden for,' she complained. 'It's not like I can really 'see' it if you know what I mean. A nice garden of boulders will do.'

Used to Miss Toph's tough, and rough around the edges exterior, Memo disregarded the knife sharpening tone. She was a girl of thirteen, five years her mistresses minor, and the best of the few pupil Lady Bei Fong taught. Although she knew her mistress longed to be an independent woman, which in most aspects she was, she still needed Memo to write and read letters for her. This task was very tedious and made Memo aware of every conspiracy in the four nations. Also of Lady Toph's worldly known gang. "You went to the physicians yesterday, did they not give you medication?"

Toph blanched, and felt sick all over again. Unconsciously, she put a hand on her stomach.

They told her the same thing, all of them did. When the first physician delivered the news of what ailed her, she laughed in his face. She believed less in his prediction than in Sokka becoming a bender. And he called himself a doctor! Ha! Then the second said the same, and the third, and the fourth. She had even got so desperate as to call a visit upon the famous Aunty Wu.

'Be happy' Aunt Wu said, the old gossips voice wise with insight. 'I see life in you.'

And she still refused to believe even as a month passed and she felt occasional stirring in her slightly protruded stomach. The spirits must be punishing her in the worst way for nothing could be more awful than this guilt.

They told her she was pregnant.

And when each did so, Toph felt angry enough to bite the head off the baby's father. Whoever he was, he was seriously in big, big, big-

"A vistor," Memo said her eyes scanning the fields beyond the Hie Mountains. In the sunset light, a young woman holding her daughter's hand walked towards the pavilion. Rather glided, as if she were on water.

"Who is it now!" Lately Toph's vibrations were getting all screwed up and she was less than happy about that. It was scary, she admitted to herself, to feel vibrations within your own body. The baby seemed to read her mind and kicked.

Toph was in no mood for company. "Tell them to go away. Honestly you'd think I was a celebrity or something!" She stomped over to past making sure to shake the ground with every step.

Memo ran after her, using her earth bending to stay balanced. Miss Toph acted very strange lately. She was quieter at times and then angrier as hornets the next. Memo also observed that she picked at her food as well, as if afraid it were poison.

"Toph," a voice called out. It was so familiar that Toph smiled in spite of her self. The voice was sweet, level-headed and motherly but Toph wasn't the only one who knew it's venomous side. She had missed it all the same.

"What's up Sugar Queen. I see you brought the little fire nation brat with you."

Katara, rushed up to hug her friend. "Go on and hug Aunty Toph," she said to her daughter. "Good girl Qui."

For the past two years, Katara had been as happy as she had ever been. After the war she had spent some time at her birth home, helping her people and reestablishing the world's greatest academy for young waterbenders. People flocked to see the skilled and famed master. And then four years later Zuko proposed to her, and of course she agreed. (after torturing him for a month)

Toph grinned as the little two year old girl wrapped her arms around her waist, and she felt a lump rise up her throat.

"You look pale, are you alright?" Katara said.

"I'm always pale if you haven't noticed."

Katara still didn't let it drop. "Yes, but a sickly pale. Have you seen a doctor?"

"I'm _fine _mother," Toph lied. Good thing Katara was not the one who could spot a lie better than anyone. Katara of all people could not, she repeated not, know the truth. "Common' in, the place is a little, er, messy."

They walked up the pebbled path to the balcony. Wind chimes played their songs in the cool breeze. Autum is approaching, Toph thought to herself. I wonder if the baby shall come right close to the New Year. She felt her heart stab with pain again.

"Aang gave that to you didn't he," Katara said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, what the wind chimes? Not one of his best gifts," Toph said smiling faintly. Aang was probably somewhere on Appa traveling over seas and mountains. She missed him even though she would never admit it. Did he think about her ever? Or was he still mourning over the loss of Katara.

"Pretty," Qui squealed as she skimmed her fingers over the chimes. They jingled and she laughed.

Toph led the group into the small, four roomed house. Memo was already chopping some vegetables from the garden and seasoning a stew. She inclined her head respectably before continuing.

"Toph, your house is a wreck," Katara exclaimed while crinkling her nose in disgust at the dusty, muddy floor and things thrown all over the place. "Sometimes I think you haven't changed a bit since we first met."

_You have no idea. _Toph just snorted and kicked a pile of dirty clothes from under the table. "So," she said getting comfortable, "what's up. Some butt to kick, some prince to over throw, or do you just want to get away from Hot Breath?"

"No something bigger. I'd hate to get involved in violence, especially after all we've seen and done, but this is different." Katara shifted her blue eyes and lowered her voice. "I know even after six years people are unforgiving, and the only reason Zuko hasn't been threatened yet is because he helped in the rebellion. But there are some who are plotting against the throne."

Now she was interested. "So you want me to take them out?"

"Qui, don't wander off." Katara looked near trembling and she glanced to Qui to Toph and back. "Someone tried to assassinate Qui, and I luckily got there in time to knock the assassin out. He proved one thing though." Her voice chilled. "There are traitors in the palace itself. Noone can be trusted."

Toph was starting to catch on. "So that's where I come in." She leaned her elbows on the table and took a sip of tea Memo had placed out in front of her. "To figure out whose loyal and whose not."

"Exactly," Katara stared at her eighteen year old friend. Toph seemed the same, maybe a little bigger around the edges, but something that she couldn't quite point out was making her stay at her mountainside pavilion longer than usual. She didn't seem quite as enthusiastic and Katara was worried. But, then again, she lectured herself, I feel everybody is my responsibility. I've got my own family to attend to now.

"It'll be just like old times," Katara said smiling as she pulled Qui into her lap. "Aang, Sokka, Zuko, me and you." She was then pulled by Qui who wanted to see the turtle ducks in the garden.

Toph felt her insides churn. She screwed her milky eyes shut for a moment and her knuckles clenched. All of them together. More than ever the impact of the thing she was to suffer in bearing crashed upon her. The memories came flooding back, faster than fire scorching her skin, and Toph remembered the days when her heart belonged to noone. Before when she didn't shamefully cry herself to sleep every night, not ready to face responsibility.

Three nights a few months ago she did three offense. Some were accidents, some were not. And each were with a different person, and for a different reason.

**I think this is going to be fairly interesting, no? I was thinking of making the next chapter short flashbacks before resuming to main plot. I have not decided who the baby's father is and am open to different pairings. Tell me what you think, so that means review. REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Water

**Sorry for the long wait. I promise most updates won't take this long, probably more like every week to two weeks. And thank you to those lovely reviews! They make my day, honestly. So keep it up. Here's a new chapter about the past. There will be two more like these. Hope this will give you some answers.**

_Six months earlier:_

"_Toph-its been a while."_

_It had been a while. It had been nearly a year for Spirits sake!_

_Sokka was different. Toph could feel the weight in his voice, the weariness of his movements. She didn't need to be blind to realize that. For a minute she didn't know what in the world she came her for, what she was doing here. To be a good friend, was she only a friend? Well he'd better at least give her a hug for coming all the way into ice land._

_She shifted, uncomfortable in her seal skin boots. The cold, snow, and ice she had to endure was making her cranky. She didn't know where to look because she couldn't 'see' anything._

"_Sokka-" she began reaching to put a hand on his shoulder, desperate to be a kind, sympathetic Toph. She only grabbed air and lamely let her hand fall back to her side. What she really wanted to do was whack his head to see if it was hollow._

"_She's dead isn't she."_

_Toph gulped, and had been hoping they wouldn't get to that subject so soon. What was she suppose to say? Sorry? That didn't help much especially if the person didn't really mean it._

_He was quiet for some time when she didn't answer. Then suddenly he began to laugh, a low a deep sound, like it was masking the anguish he felt. It scared Toph to see Sokka like this. "It doesn't matter anyhow, she's gone and there's all there is to it."_

"_Suki-"_

"_Don't say her name," he nearly shouted, "I don't want to hear it. Just go away Toph, leave me alone."_

_Toph flinched and took a step back. She turned around, about to leave._

_But she didn't get very far before a mouth pressed against hers, and something like a wave of water crashed over her. It took her a moment to respond to the fact that Sokka, the same Sokka who she had a major crush since she was twelve, was kissing her. She had never been kissed before. And that in itself made it all the more mind boggling. His mouth demanded her attention, and his arms drew her in. Her fists unknowingly clenched, slowly released themselves._

_This isn't right, her brain screamed. He loves Suki, even though she's dead he still loves her. He loves Yue, even though she's dead he still loves her. He doesn't love you. He delirious, he doesn't know what he's doing. Yet she kissed back, exposing herself in that one long kiss. It didn't feel wrong anymore, it felt so good that this is what she believed seeing color was like. Without thinking she tried to put her hands around his neck. She couldn't reach, so she had to raise herself to her toes. After all, she might never do this again._

"_Mmmmmnnn," Sokka's throat said and they broke apart, breathless._

_They only separated to gulp in air before smashing together again. The wintry air made her lips bright and her nose pink. Her parka's hood had fallen to her shoulders and her hair was out blown of its usual bun. Sokka was slowly guiding her into the tent kissing her lips and her neck._

_Inside the tent lay a bunch of scrolls, all rolled up and put into ordered sections. It looked as if someone had organized then reorganized it all again. A woven rug lay flat on the ground, no creases or wrinkles. A fire brightened the walls and created shadows. And Sokka's small cot was made. Toph didn't care much for order, but she was too preoccupied to notice with Sokka now tugging to get into her shut lips._

_When he started to shift them toward the bed, his hands fumbled on her parka eager to get it off. She froze immobile. Toph had never been pursued before, she was only eighteen. At her age even Katara hadn't- her thoughts were running dry as cold ran up her bare arms and she realized she was only in her undershirt. She blushed, feeling rather foolish. _

"_Sokka," she whispered against his ear, "too fast." He made no indication that he heard. It scared her, and she was never scared._

"_I love you," he said and all her fears flew from her and she felt her heart swell. She believed his words._

_Suddenly she was lying on the bed kissing him with such a need her head ached. There was too much emotions to think. Everything after that became a blur, and Toph felt herself slip like a hole in the earth had sucked her in. It would be a long time before it spit her out._

_Late noon flickered and the sun was full on the southern water tribe. The smell of fish grilling was the first sense that became clear to Toph. She yawned and opened her eyes and then put a foot to the floor. Nothing, no vibrations. But something else. She was not cold. A body was against her. She leapt upright, blindly rolling off the cot, and Sokka groaned._

"_Oh," she moaned, "what have I done?"_

_She crept back to the side of the bed, and tentatively reaching a hand out. Her fingers found his lips and his hand came up and grabbed her fingers lightly. It was a very large, warm hand. For a moment she wished he was kissing her again._

"_Suki," he whispered._

_Toph felt her heart crack, shatter into tiny fragements. She believed him and his lies. He never loved her at all, he was just hurting something awful. Who better to use than a silly little girl, more than willing to give into such needs. Her fingers felt as if they were being scorched by fire, and she withdrew them quickly._

_She groped her way out of the tent, but not before dressing, and sat outside of the flap. Only then did she let a tear spill, and the rest followed. It was worse than when Aang blamed her for losing Appa, or when her parents disowned her. This was far worse._

_The next day, she left the South Pole. Giving a guilty Sokka an awkward excuse for her leaving even though she knew he knew. She made the lame excuse that Zuko had called her for some sort of meeting._

Toph didn't see Sokka since then, and forced herself not to think of him for a long time. Until now.

**There it is, I hope its okay and that Toph isn't too OOC. Don't worry Tokka fans, this ship is still afloat. (Doesn't mean Sokka will be the father though) Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire**

**Disclaimer- As far as I'm concerned I don't own Avatar. Good thing I don't or else their would be new episodes for months!**

**Hey, first off I'd like to thank those loyal reviewers. You guys are great! Also in response to some of you, I'm very sorry if I made Sokka look bad. I actually really like him in the show, but in my story he's going through a rough time. So I assure you that all the actions in here are for a purpose. (Sorry if I can't please everybody cause it seems like I have a variety of shippers here) Okay here a new (a little longer chapter!)**

(Five months earlier)

A little whiskey didn't do anyone any harm. But a few bottles later, Toph knew she had long ago passed her limits. Of course at the moment it didn't matter at the moment, she was far from having her head on her shoulders, that she was completely drunk lying with the young, _married_ Fire Lord.

Toph hiccupped, and wiped her silk sleeve across her mouth. She felt more than woozy, but took another drag of Fire Whiskey and set it on the table next to her. Well at least she _**thought**_ it was the table. The bottle shattered and all its contents seeped out, damping the end of her skirt. "Damn. That was the last of it."

"Never mind," he whispered. "You're blind, you can't help it."

Under normal circumstances Toph would have kicked him between the legs, but she was too sober for that. Instead a smile tugged at her lips.

There was no bed, only the carpeted floor. After all this was the Fire Lord's grand meeting room, filled with columns and red dyed walls. Nothing but a candle lit the room.

"Toph," his voice slurred. A hand captured her waist and dragged her down to the floor. It was calloused, a sure sign of a master swordsman. She giggled as it twisted a lock of her loose hair with one hand, and cupped her chin in the other. In return, she snuggled closer to him, her head lolling in the process.

"You smell nice. Like uncle's tea."

"Shud' up Hot Breath."

They kissed- they seemed to be doing a lot of that- and Toph felt her skirts hike up to her thighs. She felt exhilarating, and laughed just for the heck of it. Was it night? Was it day? But she was interrupted by kissing some more and her head swam.

The night pressed on, and things were exchanged that should have never been, that could have tarnished her reputation forever.

(In the Royal Bedchambers)

Katara felt for her husband, her hands traveled all the way to the opposite edge of the bed. Nothing. "Zuko," she whispered. Silence. Had he not come back from the meeting? Perhaps she would wake Toph, and ask her where he was. Slowly she rose and after tying her long hair up, her feet met the cold floor.

The moon was full and the night was nice and warm, so unlike her home in iceland. Sometimes she missed it, just like she missed her place in the old gang, but things were better this way. Her mother's necklace had been replaced by her own wedding choker, but sometimes she still wore it when she felt lonesome. It made her feel very young again. Now there was no war, and she was loved by the most wonderful man in all the nations. Funny how she wouldn't have agreed with herself some six years ago. Katara smiled faintly.

She thought she heard something and alerted all her muscles. She listened closely but heard nothing. Talk of new threats against the crown are just scaring me, Katara thought to herself. I should just go to bed. But then a small hand clutched her robes, and she gasped. It was only her daughter, and she exhaled.

"Darling what's wrong," she said, kneeling so that she could look at into her daughters eyes. They were specked with gold, just like her father.

"Someone was calling me mommy."

Katara's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure it was just a bad dream. I'll sleep with you tonight okay?" Her arms opened themselves to scoop the little girl up.

But Qui tugged her hand out of hers and went running down the hall. Katara shook her head in wonder, sleep still floating under her eyes. That girl, she thought, she's always keeping me up. She lifted her skirts and went after her.

Qui passed through the hall of bedrooms, and passed through the courtyard as well. How her daughter moved so quickly through the night marveled her. Katara began to worry as Qui headed towards the far right end of the palace, and she quickened her pace.

She stopped. A slither of light came from within the meeting room, and her breath evened out. Strange that a candle was still lit, was someone still inside at this hour? Was Zuko in here, should she call him? Her palm lingered on the doorknob, and she turned it.

"Mama," Qui voice echoed from afar, and Katara abandoned the room. She turned around looking where Qui disappeared. The door into the prison passage way, deep under the ground was open. Where criminals were kept, where Azula was confined.

"No." Katara raced over to the open door and nearly slipped when going down the many stairs. A beady eyed rat scurried across her toes and she restrained a girlish shriek. But this was no time for childish fears to get a hold of her. Qui was no where in sight and her throat burned. "Qui," she screamed, "don't go down there!"

The prison was in gloomy stature, and no light shone through only the glow of three red lanterns. Dampness consumed, able to weaken the brightest of flames. Prisoners slouched against the bars, in their wooden cots and little seemed to notice her. A good handful of them were old Fire Nation generals and spies for Lord Ozai during the war. Their honor stripped, their pride diminished. Katara couldn't help but feel sorry for them, for the very men who killed her mother. She once hated all of them with such a ardent passion it scared her. But she couldn't now. After all, her own husband used to be one of them.

She finally saw her daughter, kneeling next to a tightly barred cell. Katara bared her teeth, and snatched her from the prisoner that had been holding her daughter's fingers.

"What's the matter," the oh so familiar voice rasped from within the metal bars, "can't I see my niece? Our meeting has been long over due." A pair of golden eyes, harder than Zuko's but similar to his peered at her. Azula.

"You stay away from her," Katara said, her voice low.

"So now I'm forced to take orders from you." Azula made a grunt that sounded more like a hiss. Her face was deathly pale in a way that made her seem unhuman. But of course, a body not touched by the sun for six years could do that to a person. A twisted foot, never healed, lay tucked just in sight of view from under her dirty pants. Katara wondered if she could even walk.

She suddenly felt a wave of weariness. "Why don't you just give up Azula? The wars been over for six years if you haven't noticed."

"What do I care about years water peasant," Azula said. "I long ago stopped counting the days. And do you honestly think that even if I surrendered, people would let the murderer of their husbands, wives, and children live among them?" She gave a dry laugh. "I'd rather go down with my pride." Shifting her bad foot, a stroke of pain crossing her face, Azula scooted closer. "So water peasant, how's the outside?"

"I'd prefer if you called me Fire Lady," Katara said coldly. Qui started to squirm in her arms.

"What? Not sister-in-law?"

"No, you're no sister of mine." She wondered if that sounded cruel, but then she remembered how she hurt Aang and tormented Zuko. "I'm going Azula. And if you dare harm my daughter, I'll-"

"Kill me? You'd do it to, you love your daughter."

"What do you know about love?"

Azula grinned, in such a way that made Katara's skin crawl. "I wonder just how much my brother loves you." She leaned back against the floor and closed her eyes. "We'll just have to see."

**It'll pick up speed after the next chapter, so don't worry. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Air**

**A new update! Woohoo! Okay since this chapter also took long to write and post, the next will be up in a few days. (Probably five) (This is also a little 'thank you' to all of you that had to wait so long for previous chapters.) So going to 'story business', I'd like to say that this chapter is that last of Toph's flashbacks. I felt a little bad for making Toph having such rotten luck, that I thought I owed it to her to make this chapter a little sweeter. The rest of the story will press forward with the upcoming dilemmas, which I won't spoil. And thanks for the reviews everyone! I love to read them so much and even though I don't have time to answer them, I appreciate your responses. It makes me believe in the story. Enough with the rambling, enjoy this chapter!**

(Four months earlier)

Lately, on lonely nights when she was feeling particularly down, Toph would trace her face. From her fingers she could feel smooth skin, a broad jaw line, and slightly slanted eyes. The rest she had to imagine. Her friends had told her that her face was pale making her green eyes stand out, and that her hair was thick and black. Sometimes, in moments of frustration, Toph would restrains sobs and sprouting tears. Everything was dark but her world was filled with other things. The vibrations, the sounds, but never the color. Maybe she wouldn't be a master earth bender if she were not born blind, maybe it was a gift in disguise. However, it was a hefty price to pay. Earth bending made her special, and she wondered if she were just a blind girl and did not posses her skill, would Aang and the gang even have noticed her. Katara had once said she admired her because of her confidence, self assurance. At this point of her life, Toph had never felt more less self assured as now.

The last month had been nothing but agony. Avoiding both the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, Toph had no excuse why she shouldn't visit her parents. She owed it to them for running away long ago when she still thought it was exciting to have a secret identity and fight in earth bending scuffles. But of course, naturally, they thought it was their 'duty' as parents to make her happy, and by doing so making themselves happy. By that they meant to settle down and get married. Well, get married to someone rich and handsome and boring. 'It's every mother's wish to have pretty grand kids," her mother had said.

She stayed until she could stand it no longer, and then Aang came and she finally could make her escape. It was really good to see him. He hadn't been around all that much, and could never be found in the same place for more than three days. The last time she had really talked to him was at Katara and Zuko's wedding. If he had been mad at Katara then, he never let it show. And then he simply disappeared, occupying his time elsewhere. Toph wondered if he was ever lonely, lonely like she was.

The forest was quiet and she heard Appa yawn. It was times like these, able to crack her toes with no disapproving grunts or spit without being reprimanded, that made her miss the old gang days. Days when Aang's voice was still annoyingly high or when Sokka would crack a joke and make her snort. A time when Katara wasn't too busy to get all up in your business or when Zuko and her would compete in a yelling match. When had everyone gotten so old? When had she?

"Hey Toph you okay? Your quiet. I can bend a fire if you want."

"I'm fine Twinkle Toes." Good thing she was a damn good liar, most of the time anyway.

"You don't look it, you look cold."

"I'm fiiinnne."She gave him her best 'lay off' glare, and rolled over so that her back was facing his. It was a bit of a cold gesture, she had to admit, but she just wanted a little quiet from all the chaos.

Aang rolled and then twisted around to look at her. "You sure?"

She _was_ glad to hear the concern, especially since _she_ had been worried about him too. It wasn't often that Toph felt anything for anybody, but Aang was a special case. With Katara, his true love, married and happier than ever, she couldn't help feel this took a major blow on the avatar. Toph supposed it was because back then they had been on the same ship. Wasting years on a person that had no interest in them. Sokka. Toph shook him forcefully out of her head. It was hard, especially since the long time crush was not wearing off.

"Hey Toph, you sure?" Aang asked again.

Of course she had to mask these feelings using her usual charms. "Since when are you Sugar Queen? You know I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

She sighed and pursed her lips. "I'm not helpless Twinkle Toes, I can take care of myself."

Aang threw up his hands, clearly frustrated "Toph you are the most defiant person in the world!"

Pulling out an unshelled peanut from her pocket and munching on it, she grinned. "Why thank you."

"You never let anybody help you. Not your parents, not any of us," he said angrily. "Well guess what, maybe we _want _to help. Your so reserved Toph, you are too proud to admit that sometimes even you, even the greatest earth bender in the world needs someone."

"I don't _need _someone and neither do I _want _someone." _Not that someone would want me. Certain people have made that painfully obvious._

"It's because your blind isn't it? But sometimes I think you really do want pity." He was breathing hard, but almost a moment later his gray eyes cleared of its clouds. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Toph didn't let him.

Now that ticked her off just the slightest bit and she knew she was visibly trembling. "Pity? You think I'm _glad _I can't see?"

"I never said that. I just think you use it as an excuse. Because your blind, your not in titled to a little concern. We worry about each other equally, we're like a family. We pay a little more attention to you, even though you don't need it, because we care. But sometimes you just are plain rude when all we're doing is helping you out."

"Oh yeah," she yelled right back. "What about you! I don't remember seeing you around for a couple years. Still running away from her? Ever wondered if any of us were worried about you?" She thought of something truly nasty to say and spit it out before she could bite it back. "Well we weren't, and she didn't notice either!"

There was a painful silence for some time, and Toph spent that time trying not to do something rash. Like unleash a bunch of boulders to chase Aang's sorry butt back to the Spirit World. Or rather, unleash the boulders on herself. She was just so frustrated, at herself and constrained from clawing at her hair.

After finally the silence had become too unbearable, Toph raised her eyes.

Unknowingly, though she had no way of discovering this, Aang had been quietly staring at her, a new expression crossing his face. And when her eyes sunk into his, something radiated through his veins and pulsed stronger than a drum. Wow. They were beautiful. The eyes, he meant, so ghostly like the greenest of seas. So earthy, almost like they were alive. Aang felt no shame in just swimming in them, and Toph could never know. Why had he never noticed before? He had always looked in Katara's watery blue eyes and felt a flutter, but never something this powerful. Toph's eyes made his whole body tense, made it hurt to breathe.

"I'm sorry Aang." It was such a soft reply, it made Aang have to lean in closer. "I didn't mean it like that. We all cared, honest, I even tried to look for you myself once. We- I- was worried." This is so unlike her, Aang thought to himself. Its scary. He found himself wishing she turn around and sock him in the stomach with her stone fist. And when he would double over, she would insult him about having no muscle endurance. That was the Toph he knew.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he barely heard the sniffle. And Aang's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Toph was literally chocking on her own tears, and willing them to go away which only made her sob harder. She was obviously embarrassed by her moment of weakness, and turned her back to him. He felt downright awful. Once he hurt Katara, burned her hands and caused her physical pain. That had hurt him more than her. Now he had made Toph cry. It felt even worse.

"Toph," he said approaching he cautiously. He dared to put a hand on her shoulder. At this point he was pretty certain boulders might go flying, so he took it slow.

Go away, she wanted to scream, I hate sympathy and I don't need yours. But she could move, her limbs felt heavier than metal. She tried to stop crying, but failed miserably which made more tears squeeze there way out of her. Hell, what was up with all these tears?

She felt an arm wrap around her middle, and a hand rub her back. A sort of warmth spread through her cheeks. Surely after all she'd done, such a simple gesture wouldn't embarrass her. And it wasn't like Aang hadn't hugged her before. But all the same it felt foreign, but nice and comforting. Then she felt a finger play with her hair and then gently move over to her neck. It slid down her into her shirt, tracing something on her bare shoulder and making her inhale sharply. The finger immediately withdrew itself as if it touched a fire's flames.

"Sorry," Aang muttered. His voice shook a little.

"No," Toph said. "It felt-nice."

Both teens blushed, though Toph's was a faint pink and Aang's was a deep scarlet. Tears were still coursing down, and as they dropped to the ground they generated the same kind of vibrations raindrops made. Small and watery.

Aang, his mind still amazed at how smooth Toph's skin was, broke the silence and unknowingly added some tension. "Toph, I saw Sokka last week. He said you were there in the South Tribe. He doesn't seem well Toph, and Katara thought maybe you can stay with him."

A dizziness made her suddenly feel weak. She clenched her fist. "But I can't see there, curtsy of my blindness. What about you, your both guys."

"But you two were closer in a way. I was too busy with Katara to really try to bond with Sokka. And I could tell he was kind of glad when you joined up. I guess he felt like a third party."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Yeah, let me tell you Twinkle Toes, you and Katara weren't exactly an easy picnic back then. Sokka may be a retard, but you and Sugar Queen can go psycho."

Aang smiled, she sounded slightly more 'Tophish.' "Toph, please. Suki's death was pretty harsh on him." Aang sighed heavily, and watched her face. It was blank and unreadable. "He was going to propose to her. Did you know that?"

Toph's heart stung as she reflect back. Last year Suki came up to visit Sokka in the Southern Pole. It was a one mile walk to the village, and the ice was thinning. She was travailing alone. When she didn't arrive that evening Sokka and a group from the tribe went searching. They found her golden fan sticking out of the ice right next to the large break in the ground. Water black as much as blue lay below. 'She's a good swimmer,' Sokka insisted. 'She might have made it.' He searched for her everyday for a month, calling her name until his voice went hoarse. Her body was never retrieved.

"Oh, I think I get it now." Aang said slowly. How could he have never noticed this before.

"What do you mean?"

Aang thought of the best way to put it gently. "You liked him too didn't you? I mean more than in a friendly way."

Rolling over on her back, too tired to hide her cover, she sighed. "Yeah, I did. A lot. Maybe almost as much as you loved Sugar Queen."

"I highly doubt that," Aang said smiling. "But I think I've moved on. I think I'm in love with someone else." He took a moment for her expression to change to disbelief, and her eyes turned to look at him. Aang felt a great hammering racking his insides, but pressed forward. "You."

"Oh." Toph was utterly confused now, and couldn't think of anything else to say. This was all too weird, too dangerous. "I need to change." Capturing her hair in a bun, Toph then began to unbutton her blouse. She could almost hear Aang's heart thumping.

"Er, I can leave if you want," he said. It was almost a plead, and his voice hitched in the back of his throat.

"That's okay. Nothing you haven't seen before Twinkle Toes." It was obvious Aang still had sensitive eyes. They were spiraling, which was very strange.

They both acted at the same time. Aang rushed over to Toph's side and she immediately brought her lips up to his. It was a little hard to reach, but Aang sank half way to meet her. He his hands slowly into her hair, and let go of her lips. She wanted more. He wanted more. So he kissed her again, and then one more time each a bit bolder than the last.

I can't do this, she thought. Aang circled her waist, taking his time to get what they both really wanted. He kisses her and her heart matches his pounding. Stop, her mind screamed, you can't. Oh but she discovers she can.

He took it much slower than Sokka, and she couldn't quite remember what the hell happened between her and Zuko. Each kiss was precise and burned her lips rather than leave spit on them. In return she gave back, too caught up to realize simple things like Appa and Momo had departed. It was just her and Aang. And her heart was full.

Aang left the next morning, due to Avatar stuff, but not before promising her he would come back for her. That he would meet her at her pavilion in Earth Nation country. And that's why Toph waited and waited. But he never came. One month passed and blended with another. And for the third time, her heart broke.

**Please Review and thank you all!! Tune in for the next chapter very soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Memo

**Disclaimer**:

**Hello! Hey I promised you a fairly early update so here it is. Reminder: Proceeding here on is present day time, in other words no more chapter long flashbacks. So now we can press on forward. A little mistake on my part guys. When I created the character Memo I found that her being thirteen didn't really work in the story so it changes here. I give an excuse if you'll notice, but it's kinda lame so this is just a heads up. Totally random, but how many of you reaaallly miss Avatar right now. I'm getting pretty desperate for new episodes since there hasn't been one for like three months. (Gaaaaaahhhh!) Hopeful we will get luck on the 18th. Oh, and I love the feedback even more than last time! So many different reactions, and this is dedicated to all of you. You guys rock!! Keep it up!**

"_What does it mean," Toph asked the old fortune teller._

_The woman, forehead creased in concentration, frowned with her eyes still closed and her hands still feeling Toph's belly._

"_Well. Tell me!" She was through with this crap. Her voice reached something close to hysteria._

_Inhaling sharply, like a mother exasperated by her child, Aunty Wu put a finger to her lips. "Hush child, the spirits are in motion." Then she continued what she had been doing, making circular motions on Toph's stomach and sometimes nodding her head or grunting._

_Finally the woman opened her eyes, they looked skeptically toward her. "You would waste three coins just for me to tell you the obvious? A baby, no doubt. I'm no doctor but I know a pregnant woman when I see one."_

_Toph's palms got sweaty and she pounded a fist on the floor. Ripples shoot through the room making Aunty Wu's eyes widen._

"_Careful, don't crumble the place master earth bender."_

"_I can't be pregnant dammit!" She was near tears and shaking her head in disbelief_. _"Tell me more, what did you see. Fire, air, water!"_

_Taking some herbs and putting it into a little, intricate package, the woman didn't give in to her anger. "A girl your size is too small. I fear, since you are quite young and your waist is too thin, the birth may be difficult. If you had waited a few years, you might have been alright." The woman gave her a sad look. "Sad these things. I've seen it far too much. Oh well, there's always hope."_

_What do you mean," Toph asked, her voice chilled over._

"_No, it's not right to worry you."_

_Toph took the woman's collar and shook her forcefully. "Tell me!"_

_Aunty Wu gave her another sad look. "I just would hate to see another baby born dead-or another dead girl."_

Toph woke up sweating. Twisted sheets tangled her legs, her hands had dug themselves into her pillow. The pounding in her ears dimmed and her heart slowed. It was the same dream that had visited her almost every time she shut her eyes. And she thought herself lucky that this time she constrained screams.

She felt a figure in the doorway, but it was so fuzzy to tell these days. "Aang," she whispered. It was a fools hope, but Toph was persistent and fought to believe Aang would ever return. At this rate he could have married some girl and was happily settled in the Fire Nation.

Hands stroked her hair and Toph's hopes evaporated.

"Mistress," Memo murmured, "you are not well." Memo knelt near the bed and touched Toph's forehead, hair brushing against her cheek.

Painstakingly Toph forced a dry laugh. Far from convincing, but a nice shot. "Just a bad nightmare, you worry too much." Memo did not move. "Go to bed," she commanded and rolled over to her side. These days it was harder than usual, almost like moving a rock with her.

"Should I send for a doctor? This has lasted for months now."

"No. Silly thirteen year olds are so stubborn. Now leave."

"I'm fifteen, just small for my age," Memo replied. Her voice sounded a little annoyed. "I was thirteen when I first started."

"Yeah okay, whatever, doesn't make a difference to me." Toph gestured to her eyes to emphasize her point. "Now go."

Memo shook her head, and the girl, wise for her years place a hand on Toph's shoulder. Her voice was low as she said, "your beginning to show. This morning I saw you throw up toward the back of the house. A baby, no?"

Toph's eyes snapped open. She had planned it out so that Memo was dismissed next week, before she could form any suspicions. But what now? The girl knew, that Toph was sure of. Could she be trusted?

"Yes," Toph said. "I'm due in five months."

Memo's voice edged into excitement. "The avatar's child! Imagine that! Not to be rude mistress, but you've often spoken his name in your sleep. Others too, but his the most."

The Avatar's child. Or was it the child of the water nation warrior. Or the Fire Lord's child. Everything felt heavy again, and Toph closed her eyes. So dizzy, she felt so ill it was as if the world was tipping to one side then the other. Like a boat at sea, a lost boat floating alone with no direction. Oh her head was killing her! She bared her teeth, but hissed just loud enough to gather Memo's attention.

"Oh, your head is in pain? Probably just a contraction, but it will pass. I'll brew a fine tea for you, that'll soothe your poor head." Memo skirts rustled as she ran out of the room. Her hands were searching for the jar of sweet leaves from the garden, the ones that were Toph's favorite because of some old man she once knew, when she heard a solid thud. Something, no someone had fallen.

Memo rushed back into the room, stopping short. Her mistress must have tried to stand up but failed and fell to the floor. There she lay now, crumpled in a ball and sobbing softly. Placing a hand on Toph's forehead once more the younger girl gasped, shocked at how hot it had grew in comparison to when she checked it a few minutes ago. It was as if she had caught on fire. Memo's fingers felt burned and she moistened them with her tongue.

She set to work, wiping Toph's brow with a wet cloth and using soothing words. Then she help hoist her up to sip at the tea, which Toph proceeded to throw up. Minutes turned to an hour with no prevail, and Memo began to panic.

She had learned, since her mother died at the hands of the fire nation five years ago, the ways of healing. But this was out of her expertise, for now Toph was moaning and clutching her head as if to prevent it from splitting in half. "Memo, doctor," she panted. "Go get doctor-now."

"Spirits what do I do, the doctor is out of town. And even so the town is a five hour journey from here." Memo sank to her haunches and thought desperately. Her mother had once said she had much sense, where did her brain go when she really needed it?

Toph began to speak in delirium, mixing names unfamiliar to Memo. Memo's inside shook at the thought of her mistress's life in her hands. The Avatar's child was in her hands.

Perhaps I should get the horse and ride to the nearest village. Or would my earth bending be faster? Memo paced, Toph's groans drifting and piercing her ears. I'll take the horse, for if I need to go back with help they will need to ride something. It was the strangling scream that got Memo moving.

"Toph," she whispered, disregarding all formality. "I'll go for help, I'll be back." Her throat chocked with tears. "Hold on, you hear me."

Drawing a cloak over her shoulders and giving one last look at Toph, Memo ran out of the pavilion and to the stable.

The night was dark, and clouds blocked the moon giving little light. One even who had traveled the road as many times as she, could get lost. Memo recalled recent attacks of those still loyal to the deceased Lord Ozai on civilians. For once she wished she were not so well informed on the details.

The middle aged mare, its back broad and so high from the ground, scared her. Its black eyes turned toward her and its nostrils huffed loudly. She was inexperienced at the ways of horseback. Not many girls she grew up with found riding proper. None the less she raised her skirts, and managed to scramble on so that she was straddling the horses sides. Memo took a deep breath, the exhaled. She grabbed a tight hold and kicked her heel. Immediately they bounded forward, in such a way her made her whole body lurch.

It only took a few minutes to grow used to it, and soon Memo's tensed legs stopped being so tense. It was almost like gliding, she realized, and her heart beat in temp to the beating hooves. She remembered her mistresses scream and urged the horse forward. "Faster," she breathed. The town seemed yet so far, another four hours at least. Spirits give Ms. Toph strength till then, Memo thought.

Her throat was dry and her legs and sides ached. But the worst was the sleep that forced her eyes to shut every once and a while. Just one moment, one moment won't hurt she thought. But then she felt a jerked and a cry from the horse. Memo's eyes opened and she saw the ground closer than she remembered. She screamed as she made contact with it, and heard something fly throw the air.

A shaft from and arow was buried in the horses flesh and two other joined it. The horse shrieked and then silence. Dead.

Something whizzed passed her ear and then stuck itself in the ground right next to her left foot. She was being attacked. Memo rolled over to the side, and jumped to her feet. Her stance was wide and she sent a boulder flying in every direction she believed the arrows coming. She stopped, listened and became fearful. She could hear nothing. Then something hit the side of her head and she was overwhelmed with the urge to faint. Her knees quivered, then buckled.

She felt dizzy and a hand forcefully grabbed her shoulder, but then was wrenched off by someone else. Her attacker growled and she could hear the removal of a sword from its pouch. There was a scuffle and she heard the someone fall and the someone breathing hard. Who had won, her savior or her attacker she knew not. Somebody reached her side and took her hand. It was too blurry to see, and she could tell her head was bleeding.

"Did Toph send you." It was a male voice. "Where is she."

"Not well," Memo managed to say, still breathing hard. "I went for help."

The man gathered her in his arms and started walking. Broad shoulders and a muscled chest, but Memo was too exhausted to blush. She still couldn't make out his face. "Who are you," she asked.

"An old friend," he replied.

"Of Toph's? You know her then."

He paused and then said, "Thank you for watching over Toph, it comfort me to know someone is looking after her. Although I don't know how good of a job you were doing back there." Was that humor in his voice?

Memo smiled. "I think it should be me thanking you then."

He did not answer, but just grunted and quickened his pace.

She felt herself tempted into sleep, and let herself trust this friends of Toph's. Her head bounced on his chest as she closed her eyes. "Thank you for saving me."

**Guess who! Haha, I guess you guys will just have to wait to see whose paying Toph a visit. Anyway REVIEW and I'll try to update soon. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Suki

**Writachicka Argh, the joys of writers block! Its that time where you stare at that blank screen and finally write 'Toph was' and then realize that's all you got. You consider that you don't know where the story is going. Left, right, side wards? Maybe you should just trash it all! Then you force yourself to write a page and then just end up deleting it all and banging you head on the keyboard. (Don't try this at home) But in the end it's is all worth it, and you can give yourself a pat on the back. Hope this chapter doesn't sound half as bad as I think it does. Thanks to all of you that have waited and don't worry, this won't be abandoned! Please review and thanks to you all!! I'm gonna try to respond to all of you these days, just because I feel bad enough that I don't update quick enough. So ask questions in your review and hopeful I can give you a descent answer. Here we go!**

After a while it stopped feeling like there was a giant fist being forced down her throat. The puking subsided and the pain that had slowly trickled down to her abdomen had just stopped. Now all she was left with was a bitter taste in her mouth and a whole lot of mess. Well that wasn't so bad, she had managed to have two major freak outs in _two _days. Her stomach stirred, not the kind she got when she was hungry. Great now the little brat was getting big enough to kick? Couldn't he just wait for like- a year? Toph buried her hands in her face, moaned, and let herself fall backwards. She didn't feel the chair behind her. "Ouch," she yelped and rubbed the back of her head.

"Nice one," someone said.

"Shut up Sokka!" She lifted a hand to fly him all the way back to- wait a moment. Holy crap Sokka! Something's in life are just unjustly unfair. Sure most of the time people have what is coming to them, but did the universe have to be so harsh. Toph felt she was living in her own personal sob story and it was sickening. So sickening the whole thing must have just gotten to her because she threw up again.

Immediately Sokka came to her aid, one hand on her back and the other on her head. "Easy there. Your maid made no joke. You _do _look awful."

"Ha, ha," she muttered, wiping her mouth. That's right, keep it cool. "Nice to see you too Sokka." This is strange, Toph thought to herself. Although she was glad, it was curious how much more normal Sokka was acting. Maybe girls weren't the only ones with different mood stages. And of course being Toph she had to voice her opinion. "So what with the change, the surprise visit?"

"I just missed you that's all." He sounded a little hurt, but that was only because he hadn't been around her much lately. Everyone became such softies when she wasn't around. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a stomach ache. How's Sugar Queen?" She casually changed subjects.

"Worried, as usual. Zuko's been acting awfully strange lately she says which is odd because they've got another one coming on the way. Zuko's probably just one of his jerky moods. But you know Katara." Unstrapping a pack on his back, he rummaged through some stuff and pulled a large envelope out with a big stamp in red painted on it. With that was a scroll with what smelled like a panda lily attached to it.

"Katara wanted me to give this to you. And this to," he also placed the scroll in her hands. "It's from Aang."

Toph's heartbeat thumped. Aang touched this letter, he wrote to her. Her fingers felt at the soft petals of the flower and she was reminded of him so much it hurt to think.

"Want me to read it for you," Sokka offered looking at Toph. She shook her head and placed the two letters gently to the side, her fingers lingering on the scroll from Aang for just a split second, but Sokka noticed. All in a matter of seconds Toph's face had gotten all soft, and Sokka began to wish he had written to her more. Well he wished he had written to her at all really.

"I've been meaning to tell you something. And," he took in a deep breath, "I think we need to talk."

She stiffened. All her bluntness, all her 'all in your face' attitude drained away and was replaced by panic. It was now or never, she would lose face if she didn't do it now, but how could she admit it to Sokka if she couldn't even admit it to herself? His reaction, all three of their reactions she dreaded more than anything else in the world. Every night she was haunted by their astonishment, their pure horror. And worse of all, their disappointment. The disappointment that it was _her_ baby and not someone else.

Toph knew Sokka felt her hesitation, and he edged closer to her. There was no air space between them, his entire body was pressed against her side. He smelled of sea, she never liked the sea, but secretly when she was young she had loved it. Because of him.

"Sokka," she said quietly, taking his hand but gently pulling away. "Lets go outside- where it's quiet."

Memo was only half awake and she threw her arms around Toph when she saw her. "I got help just like I promised." Her voice rang with pride and she gave Sokka a tiny smile. "I just got a different kind of help."

"Thank you Memo," Toph said, wondering what exactly had happened between them. "You'll have fish eyes tomorrow if you don't get some sleep. I'll shortly retire."

Memo nodded, but looked again at Sokka before sliding her bedroom door shut. This was not the Avatar, that she was sure. It was wrong to eavesdrop, her mother had made that more than clear and her sisters used to call her monkey ears, but this was quite curious. A water tribe warrior it seemed, a handsome one a couple years older than her Mistress. Toph had said something about paying someone North a visit a couple months back. Could it be possible that they had some sort of _connection_?

Cricket sung, moths buzzed in the stillness. A sticky night, full of moisture in the air that promised a fair spring. Toph settled on the ledge of the stone ramp that leaned into the pond's water. Sokka settled next to her, letting out a big sigh and bumping her elbow. Whether he was staring at the moon or the water, Toph could not tell. The moon was Yue, Toph soon enough learned about her, and the water was what swallowed Suki. That was the benefit of being blind, she could still believe he looked at neither, and only her.

Wind batted at her dress. Aang? Toph gave a little smile to herself. If she actually knew where and what the sky looked like, she would have liked to look at it too. The strange connection pieces of nature had its way of portraying people. Aang was like the sky. It was so vast, larger than the largest of oceans. She now understood how Sokka must feel.

"I owe you an apology."

She could feel his nervousness, his body pulsing. "I never knew you did that kind of stuff Snoozles."

Snoozles. An old, annoying childhood name but it had stuck. Once they had lost touch, he was Sokka again. He smiled, unaware of how much he missed it. Missed her too. It was like losing a best friend.

Talk to me Sokka, she urged. Tears stung her eyes, and she suddenly felt once again like she was sitting next to a stranger. Just let it out, I want to know you again.

"Toph, when Suki died I didn't think I could live anymore. She haunted every inch of my day, I could hear her screams in my mind. Her drowning, me not being there." He was silent, his voice ruff with emotion. "I forgot everything, it was like my mind shut off. I wouldn't talk to anybody, it wasn't just you. Then you came." His blue eyes met hers which were watching the water as if they could truly see the fish swimming in circles. "I lost control. I don't want that to ever happen again I'm- I'm just so sorry Toph."

His hands dove into his pocket, but her hand caught them, and slowly dragged them out. Sokka turned to face Toph. She was wearing the exact same face as Suki, determined enough to hold up the both of them, strong and brave. That familiar pang of hurt socked Sokka in the gut. It was like looking Suki in the face for the first time in a year. Again a sort of ruthless want filled up in him. All the anguish, hurt, betrayal he was feeling was just screaming to come out. Sokka felt his palm squishing the little ones that clutched back with equal fire. Toph wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Sokka, you've got to forgive yourself first," she said.

"I can't. Never for the rest of my life."

That's when Toph punched him in the back. Her fist had gotten bigger throughout the last year which meant a bigger bruise. "Oh stop being so melodramatic! Believe me we've all got our regrets." _I've got more than my fair share thank you. _"But you know something? I don't regret one single thing I've done because I've learned that life goes on. And you can agonize, spend ever second of you life dwelling on it, or you can give life a kick in the butt. Life's just too short to waste."

"But what's the use then. If we all die anyway?"

"Arrgh! Look I'm no Aang, I can't see into the spirit world, but I'm pretty sure there's a purpose for living on earth Snoozles. And your going to be here for a long time so suck it up. Suki would want you too."

Sokka never thought Toph could be so insightful, such a comfort. He suddenly felt a little jealous of the guy that would one day consume her affections. She barely opened up to anyone really, her emotions were all focused on one thing- bending. Sokka could never quite get that love benders had for their element. How could someone love polluted water or a rock with bird poop? But watching Toph, her feet shifting, her arm commanding, he could kind of get an idea. When she fought, creating pillars, mud slides and boulders her whole face was in complete focus. She and the earth were connected.

For a long time, Sokka just sat there thinking. He didn't even notice till later that Toph had fallen asleep on his shoulder and was murmuring in her sleep. That was how deep in thought he was. But something inside of him felt warmer than it had been before, an old wound that had finally been tended to. Sokka smiled, and looked down at the sleeping Toph. Did she always fall asleep with her eyes slit open? She truly was an amazing person. And Sokka realized that he was going to try to love again.

Sokka gently laid Toph down from his side, her belly felt strangely warmer and larger than he would have thought, and leaned close to her ear."I've got to sort things out," he whispered. "And- I don't regret loving you." It didn't matter that she couldn't hear him. Sokka got up, picked up his sword, gave one last look towards Toph and left.

**Whew, that took some serious effort. Sorry people if this sucks, but please review anyway. I promise more action to come, this chapter is all little slower and more character scraping. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vision**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did the season final would have already aired! (Ha ha, that's not likely)**

**A short but important chapter. So I was really invovled with Toph's problems and stuff, but I feel it is time to scrape into our sub-plot a little more. I mean I'm starting to miss writing about Katara and Zuko guys. So here's a chapter with a little more things starting up, more problems coming on the way. By the way, I'm trying to estimate when this story will finish, and I think my goal is before the season finale of Avatar. Just so if my pairings are wrong, I won't feel sad or anything. And seventy three reviews! Wow, I can only hope I'll get to a hundred by the end of this thing! You guys rock! Okay Bye!**

Aang was suppose to be meditating. Usually it wasn't all that hard to just get lost in the world of virtue, where he could escape all proportions of earthly connections. But stupid gravity kept on pulling. The earth had taken form of a small, pissed off girl glaring straight at him saying, 'you better come back down to earth buddy.' Then it would take a hold of the back of his shirt and drag him down, giving him a gigantic belly flop as he made contact with the earth. That had made him crack up, everyone around him in the temple staring at him as if he was that cabbage lunatic and not the avatar.

He was staying at the Western Air Temple, now refurnished for the use of a large band of priestesses and priests who lost there temples and sacred shrines during the war. And although Aang found it hard to swallow the concept that his people's temples, were now being preoccupied by others, he knew it was the right thing. They had made the entire place marvelous anyway. Aang had the feeling the temple was happy too, it had not been filled with so many voices in more than a century.

Meanwhile, Aang was having some difficulties. He needed to see Roku again, it was far too long he had held off his spiritual connection, but a certain someone wasn't making his life any easier. Especially when this person did all but kill him. She was getting close though.

Okay Aang, he prompted himself, you can do this. Just for five freaking minutes forget about Toph, its all about your responsibilities. Aang inhaled deeply, put his hands lightly on his pants, and closed his eyes. It was like gazing into a telescope. At first you can only see black like the back of a hand, but then if you squint purple light emerges.

_Good, just as it should be. Quiet, peaceful. What's that? The panda lily I gave to Toph. No. Focus. That's better._

_Um, hello!?_

_Ignore it! Okay, common spirits show me your stuff._

_I don't particularly like being ignored_.

_Shut up! Concentrate. Concentrate._

_Your sweating._

_Concentrate. Concentrate._

_Your not breathing either._

_Ahhhhh!!_

"This is impossible!" It took a second for his outburst to echo three times in the otherwise quiet and serene temple. A couple of young priestesses raised thier eyebrows, and a few even snickered behind there long sleeves. Aang just wanted to bury away and die. Well, either that or Toph would do the honors first.

To his surprise however, one of the girls, the minority that didn't find him a feeble-minded, rose from her bent over position. Lifting her pale orange robes ever so daintily, in such a way that a few of the young priest almost peed in their pants to not look her way, she crossed the room toward him. The way she twined in and out, like a queen on the chess board, was rather astonishing. Aang himself couldn't help think that she really did stand out compared to the other priestesses. Some people just had that sort of aura, he guessed.

"Avatar Aang," she said. Kneeling down so she sat next to him, they both bowed low in the respectful greeting. "You seemed troubled."

Aang sighed and hugged his knees. He felt rather like a whinny, impatient twelve year old again. "I'm blocked from the spirit world, and no matter how hard I try I just can't get back in again."

The girl's purple eyes smiled kindly. "You have someone else on your mind."

His jaw dropped open, and he narrowed his eyes. "Your not a mind reader are you? I've known human lie detectors, but never a mind reader."

"Um, there's no such thing. You've traveled the world, so wouldn't you know that?"

Aang blushed, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well there's this girl see. But it seems like whenever I like someone, stupid Avatar duties get in the way. What if I'm meant to be alone." Aang turned his back to her.

"There's nothing wrong with being alone," her voice said from behind him. Their voices were soft so noone could overhear. "Some of us have devoted ourselves elsewhere."

"Yeah well that's beside the point anyway. I still need to get into the spirit world regardless."

"Hm I wonder," she said calmly watching him in a way that made him squirm. "I think I can help you."

"How," Aang scoffed with sarcasm without meaning to. He drew his hands across his chest, and gave a thin smile. "There's absolutely nothing you can do, trust me. Plus I bet you can't guarantee you can make it work."

"No," she said. "I'm not sure if it will work, but its worth a try." She flexed her arms, cracked her knuckles, and flat out slugged Aang across the jaw. Aang felt himself fall straight into the floor with a thud. The other people just stared with horrific expressions at the unconscious Avatar and the young head priestess brushing off her hands.

A gang of priestesses gathered around, clutching at each others sleeves and squishing around their head maiden.

"Is he alright?"

"Oh you didn't hurt him, did you Kisa?"

"No, not bad anyway." Kisa smiled peacefully and returned to her original position by the altar. All eyes were on her to see what she would do next.

She gave them all a funny look. "Excuse me, I'm about to pray."

He was floating into the air like he weighed no more than a grain of sand. Like he could slide through glass, that's how light he felt. For once his eyes were locked determinedly on the purple light, the entrance into the spirit world. Now he could solve all of his problems after a long, heart-to-heart talk with Roku. Now he could at last do his responsibility and be able to return to her. Almost there. Aang felt the presents of the spirit world and felt his brain rushing. But something stopped him.

There was a soft scream, high pitched and pain felt. The closer Aang got to the spirit world the louder the wailing became. It sounded like- like Toph!

_You can't turn back. Look where it got you the last time you pulled a stunt like that._

_Toph, she might be in trouble!_

_No, your so close. You came here to do this so do it!_

_What might be wrong with her. Sokka was visiting her. If that jerk breaks her heart I swear I'll-_

_Aha you're here! Just do it damn it!_

_Do you love her or not. If you go forward obviously not enough._

_It'll only take ten minutes. Do it._

_No._

_Yes._

_No!_

Aang couldn't help it. He turned around slowly and with one last look, started to sprint to Toph's form. Only it wasn't Toph. It was Katara.

Aang froze, looking at his former friend slash former crush for the first time in a long time. Her eyes were so blue, and they were very pretty to look at. Well maybe next to Toph's they were the most beautiful in the world. Those annoying hurt feelings he expected to arise didn't come, but instead he realized what he really felt was concern rather than affection. Her face was pricking with tears, her hand pressed against her mouth and she was trembling all over. She seemed to sway on the spot. What was wrong with her?

As Aang got closer he saw a small figure at her feet, bundled on the floor and a knife sticking out of its chest. Though he couldn't make out what it was he felt his heart beat quicken. It couldn't be, no he would not believe it was- Aang looked closer and saw clearly that it was too small to be Toph. He felt the tension in his chest relax. It looked like a child. Who was it? Wait, suddenly so familiar-

Aang was jerked out of the air, and he felt himself back in the room panting heavily. Katara was in trouble, and though Aang was certain it was Zuko's role now to protect her, he still felt as a friend it was his duty also. He got up and quickly got his staff.

"Avatar Aang," Kisa called, looking surprised. "Leaving so soon?"

The rest of the priestesses and priest were also staring at him.

"I have to," Aang said. "My friends in trouble." He whipped open his glider with a whoosh, and braced his feet to take flight.

"Wait," Kisa said, suddenly behind him. He turned around to look at her. "Be careful, evil spirits are at work. Go to your friend, but remember that people are not always what they seem to be."

"Thank you Kisa." Aang bowed down to her and then kicked off the wall. As he touched the air Aang realized that by not entering the spirit world he could be getting himself into big trouble. Well he couldn't think of that now. He thought of something happier instead. Things like Toph inhaling the scent of panda lily he sent her. Her fingers stroking the petals. Eyes bright, mouth smiling.

**So another semi-cliffy. Please review and give me your opinion. I love the responses. I feel so loved!**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this is embarrassing seeing as it has been maybe about 2 years since I even updated this. To tell you the truth I lost my ideas on where the story was going to end up although now that I'm rereading the chapters, I feel I shouldn't have left it unfinished. So here's my proposal. If enough of you (lets say at least half of the 50 of you that alerted this story) want me to complete this, leave a review saying so. I'm super busy doing college applications this year and so I'm not going to finish this unless the demand is great enough. But I feel I owe it to all of you that loved the story to finish this thing and get your questions answered. So again, if you want the story finished leave a comment. Hopefully some of you are still interested and if not I'll let the ending be up to you to imagine =) Sorry again that I was an utter failure of an author. Ack life's just too crazy!


End file.
